Field of the invention
The invention relates to a one-way vision window system.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional one-way vision devices usually include a semi-transparent metal film structure or an opaque film structure containing a plurality of apertures. Actually, the principle of one-way vision effect is that the light transmittance and light reflectance on the two sides of the conventional one-way vision devices are inconsistent by the above structures; therefore, it is not easy to see the scenes of the side which light reflectance is less than light transmittance from the other side which light reflectance is higher than light transmittance; however, with the change of light intensity ratio of the environment of the two sides of the one-way vision devices, the one-way vision effect may be declined or disappeared. For example, when in a building having a window with the conventional one-way vision devices, the outdoors lighting is generally much lower than the indoor lighting in the evening, even if the outside windows has the conventional one-way vision device with higher light reflectance, there is no interference caused by the reflection of outdoor lighting; therefore, the brighter indoor scenes can still be seen at the outdoors, and the indoor people's privacy will be affected. Therefore, the conventional one-way vision device cannot be applicable in such a situation; additional shelters, such as curtains and louvers, are used probably, but both indoor and outdoor scenes are unable to be seen accordingly.
Furthermore, in another application of the conventional one-way vision devices, such as animal exhibition halls of zoos, the animal exhibition halls usually use a transparent glass window with the conventional one-way vision devices to divide into two independent enclosed spaces with an animal side and a visitor side, When light intensity of the animal side is higher than the visitor side, the animals will not be disturbed by actions of visitors or scenes of the visitor side. Therefore, the visitors can observe the animals, and the animals won't be frightened due to seeing the crowd. Accordingly, the light intensity of the visitor side needs to maintain at an intension level below the animal side as far as possible. It may cause inconvenience and safety concerns due to insufficient light. Especially in the animal exhibition hall of nocturnal animals, the animal side maintains weak lighting, and the visitor side has to maintain nearly no external light source. It causes public inconvenience and safety concerns.
As the result, it still exists a need to provide a one-way vision window system with better anti-peeping effect. For the situation that the environment of the two sides of the light valve device has a large difference of light intensity ratio, the brighter side of the light valve device still can't be seen from the other darker side, but the scenes of the other darker side can be seen. In another situation, one or more connected enclosed spaces with a one-way vision window system therebetween are provided, for example in animal exhibition hall, the one-way vision effect of the one-way vision window system is selectively set to make the visitor side under sufficient light with a see-through effect respective to the brighter or darker animal side, so that the visitors can safely observe the animals without disturbing the animals.